Briarwood School for Girls
by ZeenoMCR
Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella is mysteriously accepted to an elite school for girls. Soon she realizes she's not quite so normal, when strange things happen to her. Read as she discovers new friends, worlds, and what she truly is.
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Bella. Bella Swan. I live in the Briarwood School for Girls. I live in the wing they call the Brown Wing. We all have brown eyes in the Brown wing next to ours is the Blue Wing. There, they all have blue eyes. Like the Black Wing, Green Wing, and so on. When I first went to Briarwood, I just thought it was some stupid school where they sorted us by eye color. But it turns out there's so much more._

It's a hot, sticky summer day. A day to be out in a pool or somewhere in the woods, not to be sitting in a car waiting to get to a new school. I am sitting in a pair of white denim shorts, a blue camisole, and some wood sandals in the back seat of a silver Toyota sedan. We're somewhere in the Southern Hemisphere. Chalie is sitting beside me, and the cabbie is yelling along to some song in Slovak. Just my luck; a noisy Slovak taxi driver that enjoys singing. Suddenly the car makes a sharp turn and we fly up a drive. Brambles smash into the car, gravel sprays, and dust soon coats my window. In about ten minutes, a looming gate appears. The wrought iron creates an intricate pattern, and there are two stone columns it is attatched to, with more iron that forms a fence. The driver reaches out the window and pressing a button, sending a squalking voice to spill out, _"What do you want?"_

Our Slovak driver replies in fractured English, "New student. Let cab in, please."

Squalky Voice yells, _"Okay, okay. Hang on a second."_

The iron gates slide open smoothly and we drive in at a break-neck pace. In another five minutes, we jerk to a halt in front of an imposing stone building. The driver clambers out, as do me and Charlie. He throws me my bags and Charlie hugs me, mumbling, "I'll miss you, kiddo."

I blink back a few tears and whisper, "Miss you, dad."

Then he's in the cab and gone. I take a deep breath, turn, and walk towards the large wooden doors. I'm unsure what to do, but suddenly the doors open and a young woman is standing there. She has the shortest blonde hair, almond-shaped turquoise eyes, and flawless skin. She says in a strangely lilting voice, "You must be Isabella Swan. I'm Alissa."

I mumble, "Call me Bella."

A faint smile pulls her pale lips and she says, "Okay, then, Bella. I have your schedule and I know what wing to take you to. Come on."

Alissa beckons me in and I walk through the door. The inside is sort of normal. There are dark brown walls, a cluster of couches, a wrought iron chandalier, and a rich red rug that covers most of the dark hardwood floor. Alissa takes me down a hallway and past a stairway. At the end of the hall, we take another hall to the left, and then up two flights of stairs and into another hall. Alissa grins, gesturing to the whole hall, "This is the Brown Wing."

She opens up the door directly to our right (the one marked with a seahorse and a starfish), and continues, "This is your room."

They decorated my room perfectly for me. The theme is modern and oceanic and there's a huge window. I can't begin to describe it. Alissa waits patiently for me to finish gawking and then hands me my two bags. I dump them on the bed and then take my schedule. Alissa winks and says, "See you later, Bella. I'm off to the Green Hall. Toodles!"

She skips out of the room and kicks the door shut behind her. I quickly unpack and read my schedule.

_Student: Isabella M. Swan  
Schedule:  
Literature—9:10 to 10 o'clock  
Mathematics—10:10 to 11 o'clock  
Physical Education— 11:10 to noon (Tuesday and Thursday only)  
Spanish—11:10 to noon (Monday, Wednesday, and Friday only)  
Lunch— 12:10 to 1 o'clock  
Humanities— 1:10 to 2 o'clock  
Free period— 2:10 to 3 o'clock  
Sciences— 3:10 to 4 o'clock  
All students have Saturday, Sunday, and the third Friday of each month off!  
Lunch on off-days is from 11 o'clock to 1 o'clock. Please arrive and finish by that time._

My schedule isn't too horrible, but I'm upset that I have to have gym. It's the third Friday of this month, so I have no class and lunch is in an hour. I take a bubble bath and put on some fresh clothes. Finally, it's time for lunch.

* * *

**And that is the first chapter of _Briarwood School for Girls_. Now, for those of you that can't tell what's going to happen: I'M NOT TELLING! I already have the whole lunch scene written in my head (go me! go me! go, go, go me!). Drop me a review; they're free, take less than 60 seconds, and you only need to click that little blue button. He's so lonely. Plus, I've made lots of friends that way. You might too! This is _my_ idea and I'll know if you steal it. The next chapter will have lots of stuff going on in it. There are links to everything on my profile. I tried to make Alissa like Hope from _Final Fantasy_, but the description was probably crap. Okay, now I end my rant with this:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously:  
My schedule isn't too horrible, but I'm upset that I have to have gym. It's the third Friday of this month, so I have no class and lunch is in an hour. I take a bubble bath and put on some fresh clothes. Finally, it's time for lunch._

_**NOW:**_

I quickly use the map on the back of my schedule to get myself to the lunchroom. It's surprisingly modern, in the old-fashioned school. The room is huge, and two lines of students are going through a little area in the back that I'm guessing is the area where you actually get your food. I take the quicker line and am soon coming out with a small salad, a water bottle, and an apple. I look around and then head for a table with no one sitting there. Suddenly something slams my tray into me, spattering salad on my chest and making me drop everything else. I feel like my head's about to explode as I face my attacker. She's petite, with the longest brown hair and innocent blue eyes. Her wide mouth is twisted into a sneer, and a girl behind her is snickering. I say coolly, "I'm sorry, but you seem to have misdirected your hand into my lunch tray."

The sneer is replaced by a smirk as the girl behind her begins to cackle. I step forward, closing the distance between us to six inches. I whisper, deadly anger beneath my words, "Apologize. Now."

She's not afraid, though. She sneers, lightly pushing my shoulder, "Make me, newbie."

That's all it takes for me to reach out and try and punch her. With lighting fast reflexes, she grabs my arm. She laughs, twisting it behind my back. I jerk back with that elbow and she stumbles away. We get into a major cat fight then; I turn my hands into claws and rip at her hair and clothes, while she pummels me with the heels of her hands. Suddenly she grabs my neck and slams me onto a table, driving the breath out of me. I retaliate by taking the heels of my hands and beating her in the head with them. She shrieks and slams me down again, giving me time to get my knees up and shove her off.

I feel anger bubbling up through me and a rumbling sounds in my ears. It suddenly reminds me of the ocean and, with that thought, water sprays into the cafeteria. The pipes burst and they pound the girl with heavy streams of water. She shrieks and the water stops. The girl looks like a drowned cat. The other girl runs over and yells, "Abby! Are you okay?"

Abby spits, "Shut up, Kira."

The two of them stalk off, giving me dirty looks. A melodic voice says to my right, "Wow. That was unbelievable."

I turn, and see the girl is moderate height with spiked blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. I say, embarrassed, "Umm... I don't know what I did."

The girl smiles and says, "I'm Nyx. You're Bella, right?"

I nod and reply, not questioning why she used my nickname unlike Alissa, "Yep. The newbie."

Nyx laughs, "That's Abby for ya. Not all of us Blue Wing girls are like her. Kira used to be a decent person until Abby came. So how did you do that with the water? My thing is wind, and I can't even get paper to go up in the air."

I'm confused again. I shriek, "That can't have been me!"

Nyx sighs, "Chillax, girl. Let's go. I'm taking you to Mrs. Johnson."

Without giving me time to protest, she dragged me out of the lunch room and through several halls to a set of huge doors. Nyx knocks once and a voice calls, _"Come in!"_

Me and Nyx walk in and Nyx says, "Headmistress Johnson, this is Bella Swan, our newest student. She's shown an extraordinary talent."

I blush and Headmistress Johnson says, black eyes twinkling, "Well, what can she do?"

Nyx replies in a hushed tone, "She has the ability to manipulate water. She made the pipes bust in the lunch room and shoot water at Abby."

Headmistress Johnson laughs and says, "Now that's something!"

To me, she asks, "Can you recreate what you did?"

I blush brighter red and reply quietly, "I guess."

The older woman smiles and says, "I have a glass of water somewhere in this room. Think you can move the water from that glass to the empty one on my desk?"

I nod and focus. I tap into the roaring in my mind and my vision changes. Everything but a single cylinder shape is the normal color, but the cylinder is a deep oceanic blue. I focus on that and make it move through the air to the cup. It plunks itself inside and Headmistress Johnson whispers, "Remarkable."

* * *

**OK thanks for reading! Please review; they make me happy! Sorry I didn't describe the Headmistress too well, but she's Sigourney Weaver and her pic is on my profile. Abby is Abigail Bresiln. Nyx is some random model I found. I hope you likey! One more thing.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

_I tap into the roaring in my mind and my vision changes. Everything but a single cylinder shape is the normal color, but the cylinder is a deep oceanic blue. I focus on that and make it move through the air to the cup. It plunks itself inside and Headmistress Johnson whispers, "Remarkable."_

_**NOW:**_

It has been six months since my supposedly remarkable powers were uncovered. I've made a bunch of friends at Briarwood School for Girls, and I've discovered what we're there for. We're here because we have special powers.

Mine is (obviously) water. I can manipulate it, boil or freeze it, and even turn into a mermaid underwater. Nyx can control wind, and can grow wings and fly. I also learned our eye colors had to do with the strength of our powers. Those with black eyes were most powerful, ones with brown eyes were second most, then blue, then green, and so on. Because my eyes are nearly black, I am one of the most powerful.

It's a Wednesday and I'm walking to Spanish with Nyx and Ariel (one of the Black Wing girls that's clairvoyant) when Ariel stops in her tracks. She grabs Nyx for support, and begins breathing heavily as the vision hits her. When she comes to, Ariel grins brightly and says, "There's going to be a package waiting in your room after school, Bells!"

I nod, confused as to why I would have a package. Maybe it's from Charlie! My outlook brightens and I drag the other two along to Spanish. I can't wait until 4 o'clock!

When the last bell _finally_ rings, I'm off like a shot to my room. I make the long trek across the school in ten minutes because I'm running so fast. When I bust inside, a moderate-sized package is sitting innocently on my bed. I grab the knife from my bedside table and hack the box open. Inside is a black organizer box with metal on the corners. I quickly pull the top off and there's a small envelope in it, with my name written on it in spiky handwriting. I tear open the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Bella,  
Thought you might like these! I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to contact you; it's been horrible to keep away just because Edward has this ridiculous idea you'd be better off without us. Bella, no matter what he said WE LOVE YOU! All of us, even Rosalie. I hope you're well. There's something weird about that school, but I hope it's not bad. I love you, Bells. Hope to see you soon. Please e-mail me!  
Lots of love,  
Alice_

I blink twice and re-read the note. The wording is Alice through-and-through, so I know that it's not anyone pranking me. I drop the note and look at the contents of the box. Inside are pictures, and the gifts I recieved on my 18th birthday. I feel a pang run through me, and sobs threaten to escape.

I can recognize a white envelope that contains two plane tickets, from Esme and Carlisle. I see the small box with silver wrappings that was from _him_. A moderate-sized box wrapped in bright purple is from Alice. And there's the bracelet box from Rosalie. I manage a small, watery smile as I remember the truck stereo Emmett and Jasper got me.

I pull out the purple box and gently tug open the wrapping. Inside is a small box with fine sapphire velvet on it, and I pop it open to reveal a bottle of perfume. I set that on the bed and see a bit of silver ribbon poking out from the edge. I gently pull out the tissue that the perfume was on, and discover a choker exactly like Alice's. Tears spill over as I fasten on the necklace. Then I toss aside the box and open up Rosalie's gift.

It's a delicate silver bracelet! The pattern is floral, and it has a lobster clasp. The silver is so finely crafted, I handle it carefully for fear of breaking it.

I move on to the small silver box and tear it open, revealing a ring box. Tears threaten to spill over once again, as I pull it open. There's a note folded into a neat square, so I read it.

_My dearest Bella;  
Unless something has happened, you will be reading this on your birthday. I love you more than anything. You're the best part of my existence. My sweet Bella, I hope you will accept this. Marry me, and make me the happiest man to ever walk the Earth. No matter your choice, I love you.  
Love Forever,  
Edward_

My tears flow over and I whisper to my silent room, "Yes!"

I then toss aside the note and look at the ring. It's obviously the most beautiful piece of jewelery I've ever seen, but so simple. The primary stone is blue topaz, and there's a scattering of diamonds along the front of the band. I think the band's white gold, but it might be silver.

I run across the room and then back to my bed, holding a long chain. I slide the ring on the chain and fasten it so it sits under the ribbon choker. Suddenly there's a banging on my door and I toss everything in the box before throwing it under the bed. I drop the wrapping paper in the bin, smooth out my wild hair, and open my bedroom door. It's Ariel standing there, black eyes probing mine. I'm so glad she's not a mind-reader, but it feels like she can see into my very soul. She asks innocently, "What's in the package, Bella?"

I say, "Oh, not much. Just some old photos and stuff from Charlie."

I give a convincing smile and Ariel returns it, but there's a hint of ice underneath the innocense. Ariel replies, "Great! Hope that it lived up to your expectations!"

She then flounces away from my door and out the hall. I sigh in relief and shut the door. I know that I haven't been found out yet, but there's no telling how long it will take for Ariel to see what's going on. She knows something is weird with me and probably wants to find out. I don't want her to know what's going on. Not until I'm ready.

* * *

**Okay, yay it's done. Now, I hope you liked the little twist! Now, I'll have links posted for A) Bella's outfit, B) the bracelet, and C) the ring. You know what Alice's choker looks like (silver ribbon crossed in the front with the Cullen crest on it) so you know what Bella's necklace looks like. Please review!**

**XOXOXO  
The Writer Child**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

_I know that I haven't been found out yet, but there's no telling how long it will take for Ariel to see what's going on. She knows something is weird with me and probably wants to find out. I don't want her to know what's going on. Not until I'm ready._

_**NOW:**_

A week after I get my package, things turn for the worst. Nyx and Ariel stick to me like glue, and I am only alone at night, causing me to suspect something's fishy. But I savor those few hours, opting to spend very little time sleeping and most of it reliving my time with the Cullens. On one night, I take a chance and send an e-mail to Alice. I log onto my account and begin to type.

_To: Alice Cullen  
From: Bella Swan_

_Hey, Alice. It's Bella. Thank you __**so**__ much for the package. I'm sorry I haven't contacted you sooner, but I haven't had any free time. How is everyone? I __**do**__ mean everyone, Alice, so leave out NOTHING! Alice, I love the necklace you sent. I'm glad that you feel like I'm family. I can't stay on much longer or Ariel (my other psychic friend) will see. We're not supposed to e-mail anyone that's not family or isn't at this school. There's too much stuff that, well, we just can't spill. SO DON'T ASK! I love you to pieces, Alice. Send the others my love._

_Bella ;-)_

I click send and it confirms that the message has been sent. I quickly log off and stow my computer back in my closet. Then I go to bed, hoping everything will be alright.

In the morning, I wake early and check my e-mail. Alice has written back! I begin to read.

_To: Bella Swan  
From: Alice Cullen_

_BELLA! Hi. Heh, wow that was hyper. Anyway, you're welcome for the package. And don't worry about not having time to e-mail. I get it.  
We're all OK, I guess. Just still sort of sad, like we've been ever since we left Forks. I know that you mean EVERYONE, so I'll tell you that __**he**__ hasn't been here for a long time, Bells. Edward is somewhere in Africa, I think. It's hard to see him because he isn't making any decisions. We're in New York (Ithica, to be exact). Esme's working on refurbishing our house, Carlisle is at the hospital (of course!), Rose and Emmett are in Columbia on vacation, and me and Jazz are at home. We've been spending some time up with the Denali family before now.  
I'm glad you're glad that I feel like you're family. Wow... Twisted thought. We all feel like you're one of the Cullen clan. Be careful about that other clairvoyant. I have a bad feeling about that Ariel girl. We love you forever, Bells._

_Alice ^-^_

_PS: TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON! Come on that's not fair. Now you have me curious!  
PPS: I attached a thing with all our e-mail addresses so you can e-mail all of us. And yes, the others know. :)_

I laugh at the e-mail, and frown at the fact they're not happy without me. I make a mental note to see if I can take a summer off and go see them. I quickly write back.

_To: Alice Cullen; Rosalie Hale; Esme Cullen .com  
From: Bella Swan_

_Hey guys! Listen (read?), I decided to e-mail you three first, before I mail the boys. Thank goodness Alice sent me these addresses! I was going __**nuts**__. I'm practically on lock-down because these girls that are supposedly my friends (now I think they're just assigned to spy on me, not sure) won't let me out of their sights. Anyway, I can write in the morning if I get up early enough and at night if Ariel and Nyx (the two "friends") don't crash at my place. I'm talking about myself too much. How are you guys? I love all of you, and e-mail back, OK?_

_Bella ;-)_

_PS: NO, ALICE I WILL NOT!  
PPS: Thanks, Ali!_

I send it and then get up to get ready. I take a bubble bath in my huge tub and then get dressed in my favorite khaki pants, a white button down, a pair of beige pumps, and a beige short-sleeve cardigan. I apply my make-up and go _au naturale_ with perfume. Then I put on my choker and slip my chain necklace underneath, grab my bag (of course my cell phone is in it just in case), and go out the door. Nyx is waiting outside with coffee. I smile slightly and take it. As we walk to Literature, I sip my coffee. It isn't until I feel a sudden wave of lethargy that I realize something's in the coffee. I breathe, "What... have... you... done?"

Then I collapse, and everything goes black.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you liked that! I'm so sorry I couldn't put the e-mail addresses up! Just PM me if you want to know, and I'll gladly tell you. The outfit is, as always, on my profile. Pleeeeeeeeeeease review! Also, I have a question for y'all (I know the answer, so it's not just a question!). Correct answer gets a shout-out.**

**How do you make an emoticon penguin?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously:_

_It isn't until I feel a sudden wave of lethargy that I realize something's in the coffee. I breathe, "What... have... you... done?"_

_Then I collapse, and everything goes black._

_**NOW:**_

When I wake up, I realize I'm in Headmistress Johnson's office. I try to move, but none of my muscles respond. A voice breaks the silence, but it's destorted and near-silent, "She's waking up."

I can't tell whose voice it is. Another voice replies, "Not quite, dear Nyx. Soon enough though. Please send for Ariel."

So the first is Nyx! The God-damned liar, cheater, bitch-on-wheels. _I fucking hate her guts!_ I feel like I'll puke if I think about her. Ariel... She had held me when I cried, laughed when I got bad grades, and celebrated all the good times with me. Now, I feel like I want to slip something into _her_ coffee, preferrably something that would kill her slowly and painfully. I realize with a jolt that these are probably the most violent thoughts I've ever had. I scream in my mind, '_Damn them all to Hell! They're all bitches. I hate them! If they're my best friends, why would they do this to me? I HATE THEM!_'

After that, I start wishing Alice can see me. That maybe the Cullens are coming to rescue me again. I plea silently, '_Please, let Alice see this. Let them come! If they do, keep them away from Abby and her little crew that can control fire._'

Slowly I fall into blackness again, repeating my prayer.

**Alice POV**

Not too long after I read her e-mail to me and Rose and Esme, I'm sideswiped with a vision of Bella.

_Bella walks out of her apartment to see a girl with spiked blonde hair and blue eyes. She hands Bella a drink, and Bella smiles in thanks. They begin to walk, and Bella drinks. Suddenly she stumbles and croaks, "What... have... you... done?"_

_Then she crumples to the ground and the girl begins dragging her off._

I let out a startled shriek, which draws all the members of my family that are home to my room. Esme is suddenly beside me, asking, "What's wrong, Alice?"

I curl up into a ball, and whimper, "It's Bella... We need to get to her... I think she's really in trouble."

All unnecessary breathing stops for three miliseconds. Then everyone's suddenly in motion; Jasper barks, "I'm going downstairs to call Carlisle, and Emmett and Rose."

Then he's gone and Esme orders, "Alice, go pack!"

I nod and run to the garage to get a few suitcases. I pack in ten minutes. I'm done ahead of schedule, so I try something. I pull out my little pink iPhone, dial a number, and begin hoping for him to pick up.

_"Hello?"_ Edward snaps.

I cut to the chase. "Edward, Bella's in trouble. She needs your help."

He growls, _"Two things. One, I told you not to look. Two, what's going on?"_

I snarl, "Don't have that tone with me! She's at some elite boarding school somewhere in the Southern hemisphere. Bella's been drugged. I've been in contact with her for three days, and she has suspicions about two girls named Nyx and Ariel. Edward, I think they drugged her because I've been talking to her and I sent her the package!"

Edward's words are blurring from the speed he's talking, _"Listen, I'll help. Do you have any idea where she is?"_

I reply, "Somewhere in South America. I'm guessing Peru, Argentina, Venezuela, or Brazil."

Edward shoots back, _"Do some digging. I'll swim over to South America and ask around about the school. What's it called?"_

I say, "Briarwood School for Girls."

_"Briarwood School for Girls,"_ he repeats. _"Got it!"_

I say, catching him before he hangs up, "Oh Edward?"

He asks, _"Yes?"_

I whisper, "Bella read the note. She said yes."

Then I hang up, and go back upstairs. The conversation has taken two minutes. Jasper is informing Esme on what happened, "—he'll be back in about five minutes. Emmett and Rose are doing a search of South America to find that school. As soon as Carlisle gets here, we'll take off."

I come into the room and mumble, "Suitcasese are packed, and I have a bit of news."

They fall silent and I say more loudly, "I called Edward. He picked up, listened to me, and he's helping."

Shock fills the room and then both Esme and Jasper are grinning at me. Jasper pulls me onto his lap and kisses the top of my head, murmuring, "My sweet, smart Alice."

I know that if I didn't happen to be a vampire, I would be blushing. The door opens and in steps Carlisle, looking more worn than I've ever seen him. I go upstairs and change out of my nice dress and into a pair of old jeans and a tee, before joining them in the garage. I get in the back of the Mercedes and Jasper slides in beside me. We link hands and I lean against him. Esme gets in the passenger seat and Carlisle in the driver seat. The car flies out of the driveway, and we're off to the airport.

* * *

**I'm SO sorry this chappy is so late. I'm posting two in a day to make up for my late-ness. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! FanFiction was going crazy and wouldn't let me update! But I found out how to do it. In the place where you get the error, change 'property' to 'content' in the bar where the address is shown. I hope the two chapters make you happy. I'll have the next out by tomorrow or the next day. Peace, love, and happiness all around! Please review...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously: (Alice POV)_

_I get in the back of the Mercedes and Jasper slides in beside me. We link hands and I lean against him. Esme gets in the passenger seat and Carlisle in the driver seat. The car flies out of the driveway, and we're off to the airport._

**_NOW: BELLA POV_**

I slip in and out of consciousness for a long time. I'm aware that when I'm awake, there's a lot of commotion around me. Sometimes, I feel someone carrying me. Sometimes, they'll be yelling at each other. When I wake up for good, I notice Alissa standing over me. I nearly shriek, but she places a finger over my mouth and whispers, "Quiet. We wouldn't want them to hear. We only have minutes, as it is."

I nod silently and sit upright. I hiss, "Why are you here, Alissa?"

She says quietly, "I'm here to rescue you. Now, come on. And call me Liss, would ya?"

I nod and the two of us are off. We've barely escaped the main house when an alarm pierces the air. Liss groans, "Oh, shit!"

We begin running, then. In about five minutes, we're at the gates and I'm helping Liss over. I vault myself over, and we're running again. Something grabs my blouse and I open my mouth to scream, only to have a hand clap over my mouth. Metal is pressed against my throat and a sickeningly innocent voice growls in my ear, "Do as you're told and you won't be killed. Capice?"

I act like I'm nodding, and then stab my elbow backwards. The person stumbles away and I twist around so I'm facing them. Abby stares back at me, blue eyes like ice. The knife is gone. She purrs, "We've been looking for you, Isabella."

I say, "I'm not coming back."

Abby whispers, "Then burn."

She outstretches her arms and flames shoot at me. I draw water from the humid air and shield myself from the orange bolt. I shoot ice at her, but it melts when Abby's skin touches it. Wind rushes around me from either side and knocks her back a few steps. I do my best, drawing water from every source I can and pelting her with attacks. Something changes for the worse. Heads break over the hill behind where we are fighting; troops from the school. I can see my former friends, those I never liked, and those I do not know. Abby makes the best of my sudden distraction and sends fire towards me. Luckily, I cancel it out with water and bring a wave towards her. She screeches with rage and throws herself at me. We roll over and over, beating each other with fists, our abilities long forgotten. I'm the first to realize, and I spray her face with ice-cold water.

Abby shrieks and blasts in the general direction of my head with fire. I roll, missing most, but some of it catches my cheek and singes all my hair off at shoulder-level. The pain is excruciating, and I cry out immediately. I black out, but not before grabbing a sharp rock and driving it through Abby's chest. She screams like a demon and a curious gurgling comes with every breath. I hear more shrieks, and the sound of a battle. Familiar voices float on the wind, strained and fierce with worry. Liss cries, "BELLA!"

Her tiny, cool hands flutter anxiously over my burn. I open my eyes long enough to look at her. I whisper, "I'm just a regular mess, aren't I?"

Then, with that weighty statement of my immense intelligence, I drift into the blackness of unconsciousness.

**I'm sorry it's so late and so short. But it's a new chappy, and that's all that counts! Hope you enjoy this.  
~TWC~**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously:_

_Her tiny, cool hands flutter anxiously over my burn. I open my eyes long enough to look at her. I whisper, "I'm just a regular mess, aren't I?"_

_Then, with that weighty statement of my immense intelligence, I drift into the blackness of unconsciousness._

**_NOW BELLA POV:_**

I'm floating in and out of consciousness for a long time, but I can't ever truly shake off unconsciousness. While I'm in that state, I have strange dreams. Most of them star Abby; her face always fluttering just behind my eyelids. I feel guilty in those dreams. For killing her? Maybe. I finally regain consciousness, and I'm staring upwards at a clean white ceiling. Something annoying is beeping in my ear. I look up, and see a heart mintier displaying my heartbeat. I sit upright, vertigo threatening to bowl me back over. The rest of the room is a boring white, too. Two people are in my room; a girl and a boy. The girl has short, spiked blond hair and the boy has bronze hair. The girl is Liss. The boy is Edward.

"Liss!" I hiss.

She looks up, turquoise eyes wide. Then she lightly touches Edward on the shoulder and runs over. Her arms envelop me in a hug; Liss smells like lavender. "Bella! Ohmigosh, I can't believe you're okay!"

I hug her back, feeling a tear slip down my face. "I'm sorry I scared you. I should've left Abby and run."

Liss gently pushes hair out of my face where it sticks to my burn and says, "Don't apologize. We've all been worried, but you're okay and that's all that matters."

I offer up a small smile, even though my left cheek hurts. She gently hugs me one more time and flits out of the room. Edward has been watching our exchange.

"Hi," I whisper. Tears are threatening to spill over my cheeks.

He smiles slightly. "Hey."

Then it's like in the romance movies, where you look at each other and you both just _know_. He knows he's forgiven, and you know he loves you. In less than a half-second, Edward is sitting on my bed, holding me. I feel tears well up and spill over.

"Yes," I whisper. "I read the note, and yes."

Edward kisses the top of my head, and hums a familiar tune. I recognize it instantly as my lullaby. The end is different, though. The melancholy tone has changed to a sweet, quiet end. I smile.

"Are you sure, sweet Bella?" Edward asks.

I nod. "I want to be with you forever. I'd like to be Mrs. Bella Cullen, too."

Then he kisses me, and I'm on top of the world. My singed hair and burned cheek is forgotten, and life is perfect for a few sweet seconds.

* * *

_In less than two years, we are married. I'm not quite twenty. Our honeymoon occurred while I was human, and I ended up with two beautiful baby girls. One is named Renesmee 'Nessie' Carlie Cullen, and the other is Rosalie 'Rosie' Alice Cullen. Their birth nearly kills me, but my change saves my life. I have amazing control for a newborn. Everyone is baffled by me, even my husband. I think I like it that way. We had a brief run-in with the Volturi due to the girls, but everything turned out alright. This story does not end with "Happily Ever After," because life goes on after the story. It's just the beginning._

**Sniffle, sniffle. I can't believe it's over! *sobbing uncontrollably* I'd like to thank several people for this story. First come my reviewers; from my first chappy (SeddieShortBus and twilight1alice), second (GlimmerOfHope, twilight1alice, and MySilentEmoSide), third (SeddieShortBus, city bookworm, and twilight1alice), forth (twilight1alice), fifth (jmqe, twilight642531, K3lliGurl-Peace-N-Love, Melissa, twilight1alice, Mar Julie Cullen, jmqe (again?), FreeRunner289, and GlimmerOfHope), sixth (DeathDaisy, twilight1alice, ConcreteAngel14, and Cirruz The Night Elf), and anyone who may review this chappy or any others after the time of posting!**

**Next, I want to thank a few specific people. Those would be twilight1alice (who reviewed a whopping 6 times), SeddieShortBus (who was my 1st reviewer, and is my loyal FanFiction buddy!), and Helluo Librorum (my Beta, who is herself taking a short hiatus due to schoolwork).**

**Finally, I want to thank some people off of FanFiction. The first is (quite obviously) Stephenie Meyer, who this FanFiction would not exist without. Secondly is whoever created this site. Thirdly, I want to thank everyone that inspired some of these characters. My friends inspired some of the OCs, and I tried to infuse some of myself and my 2nd BFF into Bella so she'd be an all-around kick-ass girl.**

**And thank yourselves, people who read this. You guys rock. Signing off for the last time, this is**  
**~TWC~**


End file.
